Shadowmancer
by Raven Zinthos
Summary: Contains gore, vampires, and no sappy unrealistic plot where everything goes according to plan with a happy ending. I'm still deciding on where this story's plot is going. Romance in later chapters.
1. Midnight Snack

**Disclamer:** I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own lots of pretty black clothes.

**Reviewers: **You may or may not be disgusted by this. But let me quote Stephen King. "Some people ask we why I write gross stuff. I like to tell them I have the heart of a little boy-and I like to keep it in a jar on my desk." Only in this case, I'm a girl. Any-who, just read it.

* * *

Jump City was particulary gloomy this day. Daring old ladies sat on the park bench feeding pidgeons as the wind wraped it's cold hands around them in a lonely warmth. A couple strolled down the side walk taking caution of puddles that a car might pass over and drench them. A few trouble makers sat in an ally smoking and plotting something or another. All in all it was just a rainy November day. 

And in this city there was a small knowing that if trouble were to come about and show it's dreaded face the Titans would hunt it down and tear this horrid thing from it's roots. There have been times when they've failed this jaded city, but more so they were it's protectors, saviors. They stopped it from burning to the ground, getting robbed of it's profits, and destroying innocent lives. They also stopped the end of the world. Yes, this city was safe besides the petty crimes that went by hardly noticed.

"Thief! Stop him!" Yelled a middle-aged woman. The figure took off in a flash, running past people, dodging cars, and other, more immobile, objects. Off in the distance the figure heard, "Titan's, GO!" The figure paused as if not sure what it heard. Suddenly a shadow came over him, then it was gone in the blink of an eye. A distant memory or a dream, not sure if it was real or an illusion, a trick of the mind.  
"Boo." The figure jumped and turned around, taking a fighting stance. A hooded person stood before the figure, smaller than it, but still very menecing. The person lifted it's head and the figure saw it grin a small grin. "Why hello," said the person with a woman's voice, "you don't know me and I don't know you. But what I do know is that your not going to live to see another sunrise."  
The figure laughed. "Your going to kill me?" It said in a whispery voice that sounded like a breeze. "Well, if you want to put it so blunt, yes, yes I am."  
The figure grinned wider, canines barred and much longer than average. This smile was the smile hell might have if it were to have a face. It showed so mercy, no humor. It was hungry, hungry for life. The figure no longer laughed, it didn't even have time to run before the hooded person stepped forward and twisted it's neck so far it broke. The sound was sick with the wet sound of snapping tendons and the scrabing and breaking of bone and marrow.  
The grin was gone for now, locked away in the depths of time, waiting to arise once more and claim another's fear for it's prize. The hooded person simply opened it's mouth and pierced the skin of the figure it it's grasp with it's abnormal canines.Blood poured out in a fountain from the figures neck. The smell of blood, metallic and salty, was fresh in the air. The hooded person drank visiously, leaving the figure cold and with only seven quarts of blood left out of the origional twelve there was to begin with.  
The moon had risen, a waxing gibbious moon (A/N: eighty-one percent full) had risen beside the alley in which the hooded person stood, blood running from it's lip to it's neck line.  
It looked up at the moon, it's said to increase your gain at this state. The hooded person nodded, it had gained a great deal. Energy, life, human feelings. For now. They would soon fade into the abyss like always, never failing to leave its dead body. Dead, that would normally mean in a cemetery six feet under ground. But no, not for immortals. Not for vampires. True, they say you can kill them, but that's a lie. The term immortal means not a subject to death. No death. No sweet nothingness for them to rest their tired limbs, no break from the world. It's a curse to be bitten, which is why this hooded person kills it's prey. To live alone and to never die, to forever be alone for an eternity was horrible.  
For now the hooded person was not alone, but these 'friends' would soon die. Humans that knew the hooded figure and it's 'friends' will wonder why it looks the same age and why it has yet to die like the others. So it moved from place to place every ten years or so. Things changed, ways changed. The person figured that in this day in age if there were still witch hangings like in the 1690's no one would be alive.  
The hooded person sat on the cold wet ground, never to feel it's chill, never to feel the wind blowing it's cloak about. Never to feel the sun's warmth on it's once warm flesh. Never to feel a pang of guilt for it's victims life.  
A small beeping noise came from the person and it stood up. It grabbed a circular divice and a young man's voice spoke from it. "Raven, false alarm, the lady forgot to take her medicine I guess. She only halucinated. We're going out for pizza, meet us there. Robin, out."

* * *

_**Cliffie. This story is so much more...me..  
Please read and review. Next chapter will be longer, promise.I guess you can bash or flame this but I'd appreciate it more if you were to give me constructive critisim.**_  



	2. Pizza and A movie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans…

**Reviewers:** So here I am once again. And you all suck! Go to hell. Nah, I'm kidding (not really). Only one person reviewed this fic as far. Honestly, you people are now rubbish to me. And yet I'm still going to take a small amount of kindness at heart and continue this fic for you bloody ingrates.

**Special thanks to _Draco Blade_ for being my one reviewer and leaving a nice review.**

**Enjoy!**

¤§°©±¬®¿µ¡¶·£ð΅˚ΘΩΦЖДאשيش٭٠ٵٿڜ۞۝۩‡ٵ†•‰⁪⁪™₪ℓ№↨→←↔↑↓∆⌂≠∫∞║╒░▓▪▫◙◘●○♠♣♥♦♪♫♂♀☼☻☺ﺀ

Raven walked to the pizza restraunt, not feeling the need to levitate. She was full of adrenaline and needed to walk it off. Her walk was unrushed but yet not slow. Almost like she was floating. She licked her lips to rid any remaining evidence of her meal habits.Now when I get in there, she thought, Robin will be either flirting with Starfire or explaining the menu to her. Beast Boy and Cyborg will be fighting over toppings, and after a while they might notice me sitting next to one of them.

She entered the pizza place and calmly walked up the stairs, feeling like she was invincible. (And she was). She was glad to see they were at a table outdoors, she wanted to look at the moon a bit longer. She sat at an open seat by Cyborg, across from Beast Boy.She sighed, they were so predictable."We are not getting a veggie pizza!" Yelled Cyborg. "Well why in hell not? I'll be damned if it's meat!" Shouted Beast Boy, infuriated.  
"Then your damned! Welcome to hell my friend!" The two glared at each other as the waitress came over to take their order."Hi, my name is Tina and I'll be your waitress today!" She popped her gum and smiled at Raven, getting no friendly gesture in return. She seemed a bit un-nerved. "A-anyways, what do you guys want to drink?" No one answered her, they were too immersed into their own conversations.  
Raven sighed again. "They'll take three Pepsi's and a bottle of mustard." The waitress stared at her. As if reading her mind, "Yes, mustard. I'm scared too.""And are you ready to order?" Tina shifted uncomfortably."Yeah. One half meat, the other half vegetables." Raven shook her head at her team mates.Tina nodded and rushed off to place their orders and give someone else her table.

After deciding to have a movie night/sleepover (whichever) and renting a movie each, they returned to the tower."I want to watch my movie first!" Yelled Cyborg."No, Me!" Argued Starfire.They all started brawling until Raven yelled, "Shut up, all of you! You've gone stark raving mad! Here's how we're going to decide which movie we're going to watch first. Write the title of your movie down on a piece of parchment (paper, whatever) and stick it in this cup." Raven held out a plastic cup, "I'll draw one out without looking and it will be the first one we watch. So on and so fourth."They all agreed to this and followed her instructions."Okay," said Raven, pulling apiece of paper out of the cup and reading it, "The first movie we're going to watch is.." Raven looked up at Cyborg and lifted her eyebrow, "The Ya-Ya Sisterhood?" Cyborg smiled nervously.

After two whole hours of chick flick horror, everyone but Cyborg and Starfire was in tears."Thank god that is over!" Said Robin. Beast Boy groaned and held his head.Raven glared at Cyborg. Stupid humans and their weird ass imaginations, she thought, they actually enjoy watching this…filth! She rubbed her temples and drew out another piece of paper."The next movie is…Dazed and Confused." Raven looked a Beast Boy who was doing a victory dance."Oh yeah! My movie is second! Nah!" He smiled.Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

Finally after Cyborg's horrific Sisterhood movie, Beast Boy's hippie movie, Robin's James Bond flick, and Raven's Underworld movie, it was Starfire's turn.Raven should have known better than to let her put in the movie called 'Santa's Christmas Present', Robin should have looked over the movie for her. She was nïave.Raven's eye twitched at the site before her. Of all things…a porn movie…she would have her revenge.Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg were drooling and Robin kept looking over at Starfire. Raven got up and shut the television off."If this is a sleepover and all five of us are sleeping in the same room, I don't want you three," she pointed at Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy, "to have any dreams."  
They blushed red."So…anyone up for spin-the-bottle?" asked Beast Boy.

¤§°©±¬®¿µ¡¶·£ð΅˚ΘΩΦЖДאשيش٭٠ٵٿڜ۞۝۩‡ٵ†•‰⁪⁪™₪ℓ№↨→←↔↑↓∆⌂≠∫∞║╒░▓▪▫◙◘●○♠♣♥♦♪♫♂♀☼☻☺ﺀ

_**Well, I hope more of you review this time.  
R&R  
More vampire-ness in the next chapters, promise.**_


	3. Enter, Edward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own you. Muahahahaha!

**Reviewers:** Okay, you all suck but two of you. Do you just not like violence? Blood? Vampires (If you didn't like the last two...I'll be visiting you tonight…)? But you all must lead an utterly boring life. You don't think outside the box. Vampires! Who could hate vampires? If you do then I know some people in white robes with a pretty jacket for you (Quite comfy, I might add). You're bloody ridiculous. You make me ill looking in your general direction. It's like evolution kept on going, but you didn't. Be gone with you!

**Special thanks to:**

_**Draco Blade**_ & _**lab-rat-peter**_

**For their reviews (Great people. Good authors).  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally after a whole night of spin-the-bottle and truth-or-dare, her team mates were all sleep. Cyborg was on the couch (his batteries were running low), Starfire was on the floor in a cot, Robyn wasn't far from her in another cot, and Beast Boy was on a small chair they bought recently in his kitten form. She checked to make sure they were asleep and their breath was even. Finding that it was, she put on her cape and phased through the walls and onto the roof, into the cold, damp November night.  
She jumped off the roof, landing stealthily on her feet. She walked calmly over to the side of the rocky island and flew off to the city. 

Once there she walked directly to the cemetery without pause. She walked past the old, black, iron gates and into the cemetery. She sensed no one around. Feeling assured that she was alone she walked over to a little stone building with similar iron gates in front, guarding the entrance. She grabbed the gate with one hand, entwined her fingers around bars, and pulled. The kind of pull the average person might use to open a door with a handle and no lock. The gate broke off its hinges and its lock, falling to the ground with a thud, muffled by the wind and grass. She walked inside and up to a stone coffin. She gently rapped on it.

"Come on out, I know your in there. No use in hiding from me, Edward."  
Slowly the stone coffin lid slid sideways, revealing an older man with long, dark brown hair. His face was sad and young, but jaded with eyes as dark as night. They held many secrets and lifetimes in them.  
"Ah, Raven. Welcome." He smiled crookedly as he got out of his place of restlessness.  
She quickly pinned him against the wall. He was a great deal taller than her. "I hate you! You took the sun away! My life! But now I've finally found you. I caught your scent last night."  
He again smiled. "And now you want to know why, don't you? Why I deprived you of all that many years ago. Oh, when was it? 1667, perhaps? Well my dear," he said, lifting his finger under her chin and pulling it up to face him, his long nail nearly piercing her skin, "I needed a thrill. I wanted to see how powerful someone like you could become. And now I see that you possess immense power. Half demon, half Azarathian. And full fledged vampire." He grinned that crooked smile again and let her go.

She stepped back. "A thrill? All that was, was a thrill!" She punched the stone coffin and broke off the bottom left corner. "You're sick!"  
He shrugged and chuckled darkly. "Aren't we all?" He stepped over to her. "There's no use in getting mad, dear Raven. That's past." He stroked her now black hair. "I've been watching you, Raven. Ever since I made you what you are today. You hide it from these…children with hair dye and contacts, trying to look like the old you. But tell me, what if you slip up? Your hair will go back to onyx during the night, no matter what dye you may use."

She thought for a minute. "..Well, I guess I leave again. But that's not my concern right now. I've wandered this world for three hundred, thirty-nine years and alone. Nor have I met many of our kind. I don't want to be alone forever, Edward."  
"And you won't." He suddenly appeared beside her. "I'm going to live with you and your little…friends...for a while, my dear. And if you find someone you like, I'll turn them for you as an apology."  
Raven nodded, "Very well. But know this, if you hurt one of them I will gut you and strangle you with your entrails."  
He chuckled.

* * *

**Well, read & review.  
If not _I'll kill you_. Sounds fun, huh?   
Later!**


	4. Seduction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans but I do own a lighter. Huzzah for fire!

**Reviewers:** I'm so proud of you for reviewing! Now do it again.

**Special thanks to:**

_**Draco Blade  
Bert the Nomad  
Neetfreek  
Lab-rat-peter**_

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

Raven walked along the harbor conversing with Edward. The wind was blowing softly and it was raining. Yet they were unfazed by the harsh weather and adorned no coat."Like I said earlier, Edward, no drinking their blood." She looked at him, hiding skepticism.  
He saluted her kiddingly, "Yes ma'am."  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, eat anyways. Kali only knows how long it has been since your last meal." (A/N: I'll give good reviews to the person who knows who Kali is!)  
"Quite a while, I must admit." He nodded and took off to look for food, his muddy brown duster sweeping behind him. 

Raven flew over to the tower and phased into her room for a change of clothing. It was midnight and she wasn't ready to stay inside just yet. She put on some black jeans and a grey shirt with a duster similar to Edward's, but black, over it. She looked in the mirror at her faded, hazy reflection. She sighed and ran her fingers through her black hair. Now I have to dye it. Again, she thought. She took out her purple contacts, blinking away blurriness, and flew back out to the harbor to await Edward's return.

Five minutes later he was back. "Human women are so easy to allure." He smiled.  
She shook her head. "Well, you look twenty-one for an eight-hundred, seventy-two year old. And you know that becoming a vampire fixes human flaws like acne and scars and what-not. So yeah, humans are easily seduced by our kind."  
"Why thank you Raven, your not bad looking yourself. In fact, you never were." He grinned his infamous crooked grin.  
She contained a blush and stood up. "So, where do you want to go now? I'm not ready to go back yet."  
He shrugged. "We'll find something, I guess."  
They then walked off.

Moments later they arrived at a club. He smirked and turned to her. "So, Raven, just how well can you seduce a mortal?"  
She thought. "I suppose quite well."  
"Then let's just see." He led her inside.

Bodies were moving in the flashing lights to the rhythm of the band in the front. The place smelled heavily of sweat, perfume, and alcohol. In a far off corner two guys were fighting and punching each other over a girl. In another a guy and a girl were making out without caring about others watching.  
Raven approached the bar and sat down beside a guy with tattoos and piercings. "I'd like something strong, I don't care what the hell it is."  
The guy behind the bar smiled. "Okay little lady, coming right up."  
She noticed guy beside her studying her. She turned to him, "So what's your name cutie?"  
He looked startled. "Um…Logan."  
"Well nice to meet you Logan, I'm Raven." She offered her hand and he shook it.  
She took a drink of the alcohol now in front of her and scooted closer to him. "Are you here alone?" She lifted her eyebrow.  
"Y-yeah" He stared into her eyes and half smiled.

She finished her drink and walked over to an empty table in a dark corner, he watched. She sat down and motioned for him to come over with her finger, smirking. He got up and stumbled his way through the crowd and over to her table. He sat down beside her and she scooted closer to him. "Do you love me?" She asked, touching his chest.  
"Yes," He whispered, his eye lids lowering.

She put her lips close to his. "Promise?" She whispered, grinning wickedly. She barred her fangs and sank them into his neck. He let out a small gasp and tilted his head back, his eyes closed, there was a faint smile on his face. It could be a pleasing sensation if she wanted it to be and it was.She quit before she made him have major blood loss and kissed him on the lips, covering them in blood as well. She licked her lips. "I had a nice time tonight." She winked at him and walked back over to Edward. "Was that good enough for you?"  
He smiled, "Damn Raven, that poor guy. You had him wrapped around your finger."  
"I know." She looked outside; the sun was slowly starting to rise. "Time to leave, Edward."  
With that they left the club and headed to the tower.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Whatever? I'm psycho?  
Review anyways. Or I'll slit your fucking throat.  
Have a nice day.**


	5. Laws and Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans but I do own some wicked ass striped stockings.

**Reviewers:** I'm not going to yell at you for only one person reviewing the last chapter because I'm updating again just after one day. Huzzah for you.

**Special Thanks To:**

_**Draco Blade**_

**Thanks for your review.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Beast Boy woke to the sound of a door opening again. He thought that it was a dream the first time or the wind against the tower's structure but this time he could tell it was a door.  
He sighed, getting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He'd had a nice dream for once and now it was gone. He shivered at the sudden loss of warmth and headed downstairs. Then he remembered something strange about his dream, a woman. Not just a woman, though, a beautiful woman. She called to him and he slept with his head resting on her lap as she ran her hands over his hair as a mother might to her child. Her face was hidden by a shadow but her skin was white like bleached bone. She had menacing nails that were painted crimson and had cat-like movements. He didn't know her; he'd never seen her before. Yet...he trusted her like no other. He shook his head and wiped the memory from his train of thought. Mustn't dwell on it, it was probably nothing, he thought, reaching the bottom floor.  
He looked around to find that no one was there. Although he could have sworn that there was. A strange scent was in the air, one he couldn't describe. Memories of the lady from his dream flashed in his mind and he fought them off again.  
"Who are you?" He whispered to no one.

Raven showed Edward to her room. She'd chosen not to phase them both up to her room for one simple reason: he'd love to see her powers. And she loved pissing him off. On their walk to the tower he discussed the rules of the coven to her:

**_1._** Every fledgling must learn the laws of the Coven. If a vampire should disobey these laws the Coven shall sentence them to a death chosen by the Head Master. Also, if a vampire tries to twist any law without authority they shall be condemned and be bled to death.

**_2._** Not to convert a mortal unless the mortal agrees to it. If they are dying or are sick in health they may not decide. Ultimately they would kill themselves on account of misery. And the mortal must be beautiful in person so that when they are converted the insult is greater to God. If you fail any of these the Head Master will decide your punishment.

**_3._** Do not change a mortal that might become stronger than thyne self. They will become disobedient and selfish. If they become too malicious and find themselves superior they must be disposed of before they go mad.

**_4._** A vampire cannot be betrothed to a mortal at any cost. Nor can they mate with one another. The spawn of such damnation will go mad living between the two senses and the blood will kill surly it.

**_5._** No mortal may know the existence of a vampire unless they are killed afterwards. If a vampire openly admits to their existence they are to be disposed of in the worst way.

All, she thought, were harsh but necessary. And she knew he did not make it up, that would lead to his end. But she noted that he has already disobeyed the second and third laws. (_**A/N:** I admit that I stole a lot of those laws from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles_.)  
Edward explored her room, stopping now and then to inspect an artifact or a book. He then picked up a dried rose. This was a very exotic looking rose, though. Abnormal, it seemed. It was black but at the tips it was a crimson red.  
"I remember this," he smiled.  
"As you should, you laid it on my breast as my heart stopped." She shuddered at the memory trying to relive itself. She remembered it so well…  
She laid on the grass, her heart pounding like mad as Edward picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a child. He licked the blood from his lips and bit open the main vein in his wrist and put it to her lips. She held fast to it and drank the source of life from the two holes. Her heart wavered for a moment, beating slowly, and then quickly sped up again. She felt dizzy and her vision slurred. Finally he pulled his wrist away and watched her as she died. Her breath became shallow and a rhythmic beating was all she felt from her head to her toes. Then finally it stopped and she saw black.  
She shuddered again, even now it seemed all too real to her. Dying is something you remember in perfect detail, she thought.  
"You fascinated me, my Raven. How could I resist turning you?"  
"I am _not_ your Raven."  
He simply chuckled and explored more. She grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom to change. He ran his pale hands over her book shelf and wondered why not one of these so called Titans questioned her almost grey skin. Azarathians had normal human skin and demons had red skin with markings. When he's first laid eyes on her she had fair skin with a tint of pink to it. And because of that blood her skin wasn't a pale white like normal vampires', but pale with a grey tint. He shook his head.  
When Raven came back out she found him lounging on her bed.  
"I see you dyed you hair purple again. You don't you just say that you decided to be spontaneous and dyed your hair black?"  
"Simple answer, you can't just decide to be spontaneous. That defeats the meaning of the word."  
"You know what I mean," he said, his voice becoming less polished.  
"Yes," she smirked as she put in her contacts. "In fact I might just do that, but right now…no."  
"You're so stubborn. Smart ass." He laid his head back on her pillows. "So," he said, looking over to her, "which one of these friends of yours is the lucky mortal man to live an eternity with you?"  
She shrugged and walked over to him, joining him on her bed. "Whichever is willing, I suppose. And if none then I'll look around."  
He nodded. He loved her like a daughter and was ashamed that he'd done her wrong. The more he watched his only fledgling throughout her life the more emotion intruded. He'd better love her, he thought, or I'll kill the bastard that lies for immortality.  
She got up and went to her closet, dragging out a larger, but black, cape similar to her's and tossed it to him.  
"Put it on, it should keep the sun away if we are to venture outside."  
He obeyed and put it on, finding that it indeed fitted. "Nice…I just might keep this"  
She shrugged and led him downstairs to where the other Titans were making breakfast, wondering how she was going to explain Edward to them.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I know that there wasn't much to this chapter but oh well.  
Review, please!**


	6. Note

**Dear Readers:**

Yes, I know I haven't updated Shadowmancer or any of my other fics at all. Forgive me. If you would truly like me to update oneand take the time to read the story you requested of me I shall post a new chapter. If it is a new story you want, I am up for new ideas on one-shots. _All I ask in return is that you review._ I don't care if you say you hated my story, point is that you reviewed and I drove/threatened you to do so.

Again, I am terribly sorry for this and I will make up for it. Or at least _try_..

**Sincerely**,

_R.Z._


End file.
